Sand Castle
by Risarisa
Summary: Kita membangun istana pasir.


Naruto adalah Milik Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

 ** _SAND CASTLE_**

 ** _By Risarisa_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

 ** _Aku Tahu_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"We built sandcastles that washed away"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cuaca di luar nampak tak bersahabat. Awan mendung menghiasi langit sore. Di sebuah halaman rumah bernomor 4 seorang anak terburu-buru mengemaskan mainan mobil-mobilannya. Suara seorang wanita datangnya dari dalam rumah tersebut berkata,"Cepat masuk Tobi, sebentar lagi akan hujan!"

Semua pemandangan ini, dilihat oleh wanita lain yang sedang berdiri di jendela rumah yang berseberangan. Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan daun-daunan yang beserakan. Wanita ini mengela nafas. Ia mengusap kusen jendela putihnya, kemudian memandang langit mendung. Ah, mungkin memang sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

.

.

.

Wanita yang sedang tersenyum miris ini bernama Haruno Sakura. Pandangannya dialihkan ke arah lain. Sejenak ia berpikir akan duduk lagi. Tapi rasanya duduk pun tak akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia memandang foto di meja panjang; dia, suaminya, dan putri mereka yang saat itu baru berumur 2 tahun, berwisata ke taman hiburan. Ada boneka beruang kecil yang dipegang putrinya Sarada, dan suaminya Sasuke memegang balon berwarna hijau.

Ah betapa rindunya ia dengan masa-masa itu. Sarada sekarang sudah 8 tahun, dan kenangan-kenangan rasanya berbaur seperti dedaunan yang tertiup angin. Sekali lagi Sakura menghela nafas. Ia melihat jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Masih ada beberapa jam. Masih ada waktu untuk menunggu suaminya pulang dari kantor. Meski ia sendiri tak yakin.

Sakura menarik nafasnya. Ia pandangi foto itu sekali lagi, kemudian menelengkupkannya. Tak ada yang baik dari mengenang masa-masa lalu. Dan Sarada akan pulang sebentar lagi dari rumah temannya, Boruto. Sebaiknya ia beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

.

.

.

.

Malam-malam ini sama seperti malam lalu, hanya rasanya setelah tahu kenyataannya apa yang terjadi memang hampir di luar prediksi. Perasaannya yang diluar prediksi. Sarada pulang sekitar pukul 6 di antar oleh Hinata, sahabatnya yang juga istri Naruto. Hinata hanya mampir sebentar, katanya ada keperluan lain yang harus dia lakukan. Dan Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sambal tersenyum dan berterima kasih atas kebaikan sahabatnya mengantar Sarada.

Ia sendiri sedang kacau. Makan malam yang ia buat pun rasanya tidak maksimal. Jadi mereka terpaksa memesan makanan di luar. Tidak biasanya ia begini. Ia dulunya seorang dokter, seseorang yang selalu menyarankan untuk makan masakan rumah, pantang baginya untuk membeli makan di luar tanpa mengecek lebih dulu.

Tapi megingat Sarada tampak senang dan tak keberatan, Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sarada, buah hatinya dan suaminya. Satu-satunya harapan dan satu-satunya yang akan jadi pertimbangannya kelak. Jadi ketika jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, ia menyuruh Sarada untuk tidur. Biasanya putrinya akan minta dibacakan buku cerita, tapi hari ini Sarada langsung terlelap. Mungkin ia kelelahan sehabis bermain dengan Boruto, pikir Sakura. Anak itu kan terkenal atraktif, sama seperti ayahnya.

Ah, dia jadi teringat Naruto, teman masa kecilnya. Mereka bertiga, dia, Sasuke, dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak di bangku sekolah dasar. Entah kenapa mereka selalu bersama, padahal jelas Naruto dan Sasuke punya kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Naruto tidak bisa diam, sementara Sasuke bukanlah orang yang akan mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di pikirannya.

Biasanya ia lah yang akan melerai mereka. Ia selalu senang berada di antara kedua temannya. Mereka kuat dan termasuk popular di sekolah, meski Naruto lebih karena hobinya berbuat ulah dan keributan. Dan ketika perasaan Naruto berubah padanya, ia tahu. Tapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Karena ia tak bisa membalas. Karena hatinya sudah ada pada Sasuke Uchiha. Karena ia begitu mencintai pria itu, hingga rasanya ia bisa mati karenanya. Bisa gila tanpa kehadirannya. Ah, cinta, Sakura tersenyum sendu. Cinta masa remaja memang terkadang agak berlebihan. Dan sekarang setelah di pikir-pikir lagi, ia hanya dapat tersenyum kecut.

Ada banyak yang bersliweran di kepalanya. Dan ia tak dapat merumuskan apapun. Satu hal yang menjadi penyebab itu adalah pesan yang ia dapatkan dari sahabat baiknya, Ino. Pesan itu menegaskan segalanya, membocorkan kebenaran yang bahkan tak mampu lagi ia tolak.

Hampir saja air matanya jatuh, tapi ia ingat ia masih di kamar Sarada, dan menangis di kamar anaknya bukanlah keputusan yang baik. Anak itu bisa bangun dan bertanya macam-macam. Maka ia beranjak keluar. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu sambil menunggu suaminya pulang.

 _Jika ia pulang…_

 _Jika ia pulang…_

.

.

.

.

Pukul 11 seperempat ia mendengar suara mobil masuk ke halaman. Sakura terkesiap tapi ia tetap di tempatnya. Lampu mobil menyorot menembus kaca jendela ruang tamu, membuatnya matanya silau. Terdengar suara pintu garasi yang terbuka otomatis, dan suara bising mobil yang perlahan berhenti.

Sakura bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke keluar dari mobil hitamnya. Kunci yang bergemerincing di sakunya, pintu garasi yang tertutup tak lama kemudian. Ia mendengar laki-laki itu menaruh sepatu di rak dekat pintu. Segalanya terdengar jelas, dan langkah kakinya menuju kamar tidur. Kamar tidur siapa?

Apakah Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri ke kamar tidur Sarada sebelum akhirnya ke kamar tidur mereka? Entahlah, dia tidak tahu. Sasuke selalu pulang larut malam, dan dia, Sakura selalu tidur lebih awal. Bahkan kadang, Sasuke tidak pulang sama sekali karena tugas kantor yang katanya menumpuk.

Dia mengerti, dia tahu tanggung jawab suaminya sebagai kepala pemasaran. Tapi sebagai istri ia hanya ingin diberi sedikit perhatian. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak punya ide sama sekali. Dan dia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia peduli?

Ia dapat melihat cahaya lampu dari ruang tengah, dan suara langkah kaki yang perlahan menghilang. Mungkin Sasuke ke dapur, pikirnya mengambil minum. Sekali lagi dia berpikir, rasanya Sasuke pulang terlalu awal malam ini. Apakah akan ada pertandingan bola di televisi? Atau ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, kemudian setelah itu ia akan pergi ke kantor lagi?

Tapi pikirannya berhenti di situ, karena tak lama kemudian suara Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Sakura.."

Mungkin Sasuke ke kamar tidur dan tidak menemukan dia di sana. Meski begitu Sakura tidak menjawab maupun beranjak. Dengan keadaan ruang tamu yang gelap gulita Sasuke tidak akan mungkin bisa menebak bahwa ia sudah ada di sana berjam-jam lalu.

"Sakura.."

Ia memejamkan matanya. Haruskah ia menjawab panggilan Sasuke? Sepertinya laki-laki itu juga sudah mengecek kamar Sarada, karena ia tetap memanggil namanya.

"Sakura, kau dimana?"

Mungkin dia bisa saja diam di sini semalaman, rasanya tak terlalu buruk. Tak terlalu buruk dibanding ia harus menangis semalaman di kamar tidur membelakangi Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

Suaranya sekarang lebih nyaring. Sasuke hampir mencapai ruang tamu. Terdengar suara decakan. Dan ponsel di tangannya bergetar, menderingkan lagu favoritnya.

Panggilan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah tahu tempatnya, pikirnya. Ia akan ke sini. Sakura memandang ponselnya hampa.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura.."

Cahaya dari ruang depan di belakang Sasuke, membuatnya tak bisa melihat wajah suaminya dengan jelas. Siluet itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Entahlah, batinnya.

"Tidurlah di kamar, jangan di sini."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus ke wajah suaminya yang sekarang di depannya. Tapi ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Tidak dengan ruang tamu yang gelap seperti sekarang.

"Sasuke..," Ia bisa merasakan bahunya gemetar. Suaranya bahkan kedengaran seperti menangis, tapi ia sudah menyiapkan hal ini. Ia sudah siap.

"Aku tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan."

 _Aku tahu kau selingkuh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

To be continue

.

.

.

.

* * *

Credit: song by Beyonce.

Semoga saya punya waktu luang untuk menyelesaikan fict ini dan fict sebelumnya. Sori saya buat fict lagi..hehe. Berhubung lagi waktu luang dan pengen banget nulis. Btw, gimana menurut kalian? Mau di lanjutin apa enggak? Saran dan komentar silakan tulis di kotak review ya. Muach.. :D hope to see your review guys


End file.
